The Holly and the Ivy
by Catchathief
Summary: After Voldemort rises again, the Guardians decide to send Jack and two legendary sisters to Hogwarts. To reduce any damage that might happen, you know. Someone didn't think that through all the way. Rated T because if the heroes are going to help Harry in the end, they're going to have to be a bit violent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"North, what is it now?" Bunny asked impatiently, reaching for one of the carrots on a platter one of the elves was carrying. "We know Pitch hasn't come out of his hidey-hole in the woods near Burgess. There isn't a villain in the universe that could harm the little ankle-biters now."

Sandy nodded in agreement and a golden question mark appeared over his head, then a moon, then an image of the Guardian Stone. He then realized an elf was trying to drink his eggnog and retreated to the other side of the room and floated next to Tooth.

"It is not a new villain, but a threat all the same." North stated ominously. "We do not want Pitch to return, no?"

"Right…" Jack agreed slowly, the wheels of his mind spinning rapidly as he tried to figure out where North was going with his question.

"I have been informed by one of my sources that at any moment a very evil person will be in position to create enough fear that Pitch will return."

"Evil person? Who?" a girl with long dark hair and a scar running down the right side of her face questioned through the only open window.

Everyone was instantly on guard, seemingly grabbing weapons out of thin air. Then they realized who it was and lowered them slightly.

"Ivy! I told you to knock first!" another voice floated through the window. "Now will you see if they'll let us in? You weigh a ton!"

"Awww, Holly! You're no fun!" Ivy giggled.

"Just do it!" Holly grunted.

Jack smirked and sauntered over to the window. He grabbed Ivy's hood and yanked the two girls into the Globe Room.

"Jackie Boy!" Ivy grinned sheepishly, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Well, I am a Guardian now…and _I_ was invited." Jack's smirk grew, and then he frowned. "And how many times have I told you not to call me 'Jackie Boy'?"

Bunny snorted as Ivy started counting on her fingers and the other girl sat up and muttered, "At least one million, fifty-three times."

Ivy looked up, "_Exactly_ one million fifty-three times! Thanks Holly!"

North face-palmed, "Can we continue?"

Holly nodded, smacking Ivy to get her to stop grinning at Jack.

"As I was saying, a threat has returned that will create so much fear in the world, Pitch will become more powerful than ever."

Ivy raised her hand and waved it in the air. "Can we _please_ know who it is now? And can I help this time? PLEASE!? I haven't been in an interesting fight in such a long time!"

Bunny and Tooth, who were both standing near her, edged away warily.

"It's Voldemort, isn't it," Holly stated. "Voldemort is back from wherever he was."

North's jaw dropped and Ivy grinned. "She's the resident know-it-all."

"It was quite simple. If you read all the papers, you'd know that that rag, the Daily Prophet, has been publishing stories about how Dumbledore and that one kid have lost it. Then, if you ask around, you learn that that one kid was saying that Voldemort has returned. Of course, the scorch marks on North's desk show that a phoenix was recently there. And since only one phoenix can live at a time, and that phoenix is Dumbledore's familiar, North has obviously been in correspondence with Dumbledore. Then, North said that this threat 'has returned', so this threat has to have been around before. That narrowed it down to three people: Hitler, Attila the Hun, and Voldemort. For reasons I am not allowed to disclose—"

"The first two are quite impossible," Ivy interrupted.

"Right," Holly glared at her sister as everyone started snickering and then muttered, "And then, if you look through North's garbage and read his mail, everything is quite clear."

Ivy burst out laughing, "You would!"

North cleared his throat, "Da, it is this Voldemort fellow. He is back and Dumbledore was kind enough to send me warning."

"So what'd'ya want us to do, mate?" Bunny asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Can we help?" Ivy pleaded.

"Dumbledore wants North to send some Guardians to Hogwarts to watch the children," Holly stated. "Just so you know, Ivy and I have magic – wizard magic - and would fit right in with the people there."

"Fine! Ivy and Holly will go to Hogwarts," North sighed as Ivy cheered.

"Is Jackie Boy coming, too?" Ivy inquired, using her magnificent puppy dog eyes on the giant Russian.

North turned away quickly, "Da. Go get ready."

"Yayz!" Ivy grabbed Jack and rushed him out of the room, jabbering about…stuff. (No one knows exactly what, but since Jack was catatonic for an hour afterwards, no one wanted to really think about it, either.)

Holly walked up to Bunny and studied him. "You know, you'd be a pretty hot human." Then she walked off to save the winter spirit from her sister, leaving the Pooka standing there (and probably blushing under that fur).

* * *

Three teens, an overgrown rabbit, and a giant stood in front of the old man's desk. Well, Jack was crouched on top of his staff and Ivy had claimed the only chair and was draped across it, fingers laced behind her head. So "stood" really only referred to Holly, North and Bunny.

"So, these potions will make us visible to everyone? Even unbelievers?" Ivy queried, eyeing the flasks in the desk with suspicion.

"In theory, yes," the old man said wearily. He had argued with the three immortal teens for the past three hours about everything from wands to the Sorting.

"Well, till you're one hundred percent certain, I'll just stay invisible to your school," Holly stated decisively.

"Holly," North warned. "Professor Dumbledore is just trying to help. There is no reason to not drink the potion."

"Then you drink it!" The girl threw her hands into the air. "I'm pretty sure I've been told before that drinking unknown substances-especially from a wizard-is bad for your health."

Ivy snorted. "Naw, you figured that out after that Merlin fellow gave you a potion that should've made you taller and instead turned you blue."

"Still!" Holly argued, "I refuse to drink some experimental potion! If someone wants to see, they'll have to believe!"

Ivy sighed and turned to look over at the old man on the opposite side of the desk, "You're gonna havta go with it. Unless you can test it and show her long term results within the school year, she won't drink it."

"I think she likes being invisible," Jack noted offhandedly.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "If it works on Ivy and Jack, will you try it?"

Holly shrugged, "I would need long term results, remember? So maybe in January. And what if the potion never wears off? I can't see how that would be a good thing."

Dumbledore sighed. If he had known these teens would be so obstinate, he would've just asked one of the older guardians to be the DADA teacher for a while.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted both his mental moaning and everyone else's argument.

"Come in," Dumbledore called as he motioned for his visitors to quiet down.

A tall, greasy haired man stepped into the room and walked across the room to stand in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" The man asked confusedly.

"Severus, you invented this potion, correct?" The other man nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Would you mind explaining it in detail to me?"

"Of course, sir. Since invisibility is just not being visible, and many beings are cursed with being invisible, or invisibility is so ingrained in their natures that they'd die if they weren't invisible, this potion simple changes the viewers' eyes so they can see whatever it is that drinks this potion or has it sprayed on them."

"And does it wear off?"

"I've tested it on The Invisible Book of Invisibility and a few Thestrals, and sometimes it wears off in a week, sometimes it lasts longer. But it shouldn't last longer than a month."

Dumbledore nodded and looked over the man's shoulder at Holly, his eyes asking if that was good enough. Holly shrugged and asked another question.

"And have you tested it on more humanoid beings?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Headmaster. I was not aware that there were any invisible ones anymore." Severus droned, clearly bored.

"That is all, Severus, you may leave," Dumbledore said and with a flourish, opened the door magically.

After the sullen man had left, the headmaster turned to face his other guests. "Does that allay your fears, Miss...?"

"I don't know," Holly said dubiously, totally oblivious to the fact that he was probing for a last name. "I guess that'll have to do, but I'm not promising I'll use it all the time. At least it wears off rather quickly."

* * *

"So, what should we get first?" Holly asked the other two as they entered Diagon Alley, strange wizard money clinking in their pockets.

Jack looked down at the long list the old man had given them before North and Bunny had dragged them back to the Pole. "Um...getting a pet sounds like the least boring."

Ivy grabbed the list and scrutinized it carefully, "No, no, no! We've got to get our wands first, Jackie Boy! Everything else comes second to that!" And with that statement, she marched off to find the wand shop, leaving the others to shrug helplessly at each other and follow.

They found her staring up at an ancient sign proclaiming "Olivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.

"Holly," Ivy said in a tight voice, "didn't you say that there was a wizard by the name of Ollivander with our enemies? D'you think this Ollivander is the same one?"

Holly shrugged, her eyes hardening as she remembered her past. "The best way to find out might just be to enter the snake's lair." She then grasped her sister's arm and pulled her into the small shop.

There was already a girl trying out wands with her father standing close by, as if he was there only to keep her safe. Or so it seemed to Holly as she looked for escape routes and as she tried to gently pull Jack and her sister back onto the street outside. But the man behind the counter had noticed them when the bell above the door had jingled to announce the arrival of new customers. He waved them forward and Jack and Ivy cautiously stepped toward the counter, pulling Holly with them.

"I'll be right with you," he said in an airy voice. Then he turned and handed the young girl another wand. "Try this one."

While the trio waited, they discussed what to do with Jack's staff. Jack was convinced that some powerful wizard could cast an illusion to make his staff look like a wand, but then Holly pointed out that, as far as they knew, the staff only channeled ice magic. It would be useless with other magics. She admitted that staffs were much more powerful than those sticks wizards now used, but Dumbledore had insisted that they get wands.

While they were discussing what to do about the staff, Ivy came up with an idea.

"What if you just took both your wand and your staff?" She said in a 'this is a totally obvious solution, why haven't you guys thought of it yet?' voice.

Jack and Holly sheepishly looked at each other. "That might work," Holly stated slowly. Jack nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah."

By this time the girl had gotten a wand and her dad was giving the old man money for it. The three teens stopped talking and waited for him to finish. Strangely, no one else entered the shop.

Finally, the shop owner turned to them.

"Now, how can I help you three? I don't usually see many young people your age come in here."

"If you only knew," Jack muttered under his breath. Holly jabbed him in the ribs and said, in a much stiffer and more formal voice than she usually used, "You are Mr. Ollivander, I presume? We are here for wands."

"You presume correctly," the wizened man said with a bow, "Now, which of you would like to go first?"

"MEEEEE!" Ivy squealed, waving her hands excitedly in the air. Her two companions face palmed – something they were doing a lot of lately.

"Well I guess that answered his question," Jack whispered to Holly.

"Could you hold out your wand arm, miss?" Ollivander asked Ivy. Ivy held out her right hand stiffly while Ollivander flicked his wand and a tape measure flew towards her and started measuring her arm, in between her eyes, and a whole bunch of other places. Then it returned to its master's pocket.

Ollivander hmmed and hawed as he searched through the wand cases behind him. "Try this one. Willow and unicorn hair, fourteen and a half inches."

Ivy excitedly took the wand and flicked it upward. Water squirted out of the tip, arched over Ivy, and drenched Holly – much to Jack's amusement.

"I don't think so," Holly growled, steam rising off her shoulders in clouds.

"I don't know," Jack teased, "You look good wet."

"Yeah, Holly, this is much better than the time you fell into that troll's nest –" Ivy started.

"IVY!"

"How about this one? Ebony and phoenix feather, seven and three quarters of an inch." Ollivander snatched the willow wand away and pushed the new one into the girl's hands.

"Hey, Holly, this one's short like you!" Ivy grinned, spinning around to show her sister. As she did, all the windows on the street shattered.

"Ivy, you KNOW I'm half an inch taller than you!" Holly fumed.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Hurry up, will ya, Ivy? I'm getting bored."

" How do you get bored looking at this sexy scar?" Ivy teased, pointing to her lovely scar.

Jack was going to reply, but the old man interrupted. "Perhaps this one? Hazel and dragon heartstring, seventeen inches."

Ivy grasped the wand tightly. It burst into flames and she screamed.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Ivy exclaimed, throwing the wand toward Jack. Jack caught it and extinguished it as fast as he could, and then set it gingerly on the counter.

"Perhaps the next one, then." Ollivander said hoarsely.

_For all you lovely readers out there, this is a one hour time skip. Thank you for your cooperation. Sincerely, the authors._

Ivy put her hands on her hips. "Can't you just give me a fun one?" she whined.

The old wand maker perked up at that. "I think I have just the wand!" he exclaimed as he hurried to the back room.

"Didn't he say that forty wands ago?" Jack whispered to Holly.

Holly nodded as Ollivander walked back into the shop. "This wand is sycamore and dragon heart string, thirteen inches. Give it a go."

Ivy grabbed the wand and spun and pointed it a Holly. Holly leapt to her feet, prepared for the worst. But, instead of fire or water or anything like that, a bouquet of blue flowers popped out of the tip.

"Hey, Jackie Boy! These are for you!" Ivy grinned and shoved them at the boy.

Ollivander sighed in relief, "That's the one. Who's next?"

Jack handed the flowers to Holly and stepped forward. At the wand maker's prodding, he held out his right hand.

Out came the magic tape measure. It flitted around Jack; making measurements of his arms, the circumference of his head, and his feet. Then, it retreated to Ollivander once more.

"Most unusual measurements," the old wand maker murmured. "It's almost as if you aren't really alive."

Jack shifted from side to side nervously and waited for him to continue.

"Anyway, I think I have just the wand. Cedar and Unicorn hair, twelve and a half inches," he said as he pulled out the box from the shelf behind him. "And this unicorn just happened to like living in the arctic. He was the last one I searched out myself, you know."

Jack nodded and reached for the wand.

"Not yet! Not yet!" Ollivander scolded, slapping Jack's hand. "Patience would be a very good thing for you to learn, young man! Now, as I was saying, this particular unicorn was a peculiar blue color, not the usual white you'd expect. So, as any wizard or witch knowledgeable in wand lore would know, this wand has an affinity to ice magic."

And with that, he pushed the wand into the stunned winter spirit's hand.

Instantly the temperature dropped and ice started to form on the counter and window frame. A cold wind blew through where the window glass should have been and swirls of snow followed. Jack grinned while Ollivander and the girls shivered.

"I think not!" Ollivander said as Holly and Ivy exclaimed, "That's the one!"

Ollivander stuttered and gestured to the ice and snow around him, "B-b-b-but – this isn't good!"

Jack patted the old wand maker's shoulder. "Actually, it is. You said it has an affinity to ice magic, right? Well, this is perfect!"

Ollivander frowned and shook his head. "This isn't right! It can't be!"

Holly sighed and moved closer to the counter, "Well, then give him another wand to try. I'll wager the price of our wands that this wand is the wand that works best for him."

"Deal," he said and brought out another wand for Jack to try. "This one is alder and phoenix tail feather, fourteen inches."

Immediately after Jack took the wand, black pepper shot through the window and hit Ivy right in the nose. She suddenly began to sneeze big, loud sneezes.*

"That…ACHOOOOO! …can't...ACHOOOOO! ...be the…ACHOOOO! ...right one! …ACHOOOO!" Ivy said after a while. Then she broke into a second sneezing fit.

Ollivander slowly nodded his head and took out another wand. "One more. This is redwood and dragon heartstring, eleven inches long. Very rare."

Jack exchanged wands and waved the wand around his head. Nothing. He looked over to Holly, who shrugged.

"Maybe you should try again?" she suggested.

He nodded and flicked the wand again. Again, nothing happened.

"I don't think this is the one, either," Jack said with a small smirk.

"Fine, take the first one," Ollivander said ruefully. "I just don't see how that reaction can be a good thing!"

Ivy laughed, "You don't know Jack!"

The old man shook his head and motioned for Holly to come forward. She held out her left hand and the enchanted tape measure flew out into the open and measured the span of her arms, the distance between her left ring finger and her wrist, the size of her ears, and her height. Then it flew back to the old wizard and hid behind his back once more.

"Try this one," he said, handing Holly a regal looking wand. "Cherry and Phoenix feather, thirteen inches."

Holly gingerly took the wand. A couple of doors down, there was a scream and a 'BOOM'. She quickly set the wand down and shook her head.

Ollivander nodded in agreement. "Definitely not. How about this wand?" He handed her one that seemed to be carved into a spiral. "Black Walnut and dragon heartstring, sixteen inches."

This time, a blast of heat burst from the tip of the wand and hit Ivy square in the face.

"Try again," Ivy said, carefully feeling to see if her eyebrows were still there.

Ollivander frowned, "I might have a wand in the back that will work. Please excuse me."

After he left, Jack challenged Ivy to a duel. She accepted, of course, and soon they were dancing around the room, parrying and thrusting with their wands like they were swords.

"Take that! And that!" Ivy yelled as she chased Jack around the counter.

Jack concentrated and a thin sheet of ice formed under her feet.

"No fair!" She cried as she promptly fell to the floor. Jack laughed and jumped over the counter.

Ivy grabbed a wand box that was on the floor near her and chucked it at Jack. It hit him right in the forehead and he sat down on the floor rather abruptly, looking a bit dazed.

"Gotcha!" Ivy crowed, using the counter as a support as she stood up. Then her feet slipped out from under her and she fell against the counter.

"Looks like you've been caught, too!" Holly laughed. Ivy struggled to get up again, then started laughing with her.

"Help me up!" She pleaded, stretching her arm toward her sister.

Holly reached over and tried to pull her sister up, but ended up on the floor next to her, instead.

"You know what?" Holly said after a minute.

"What?" Jack responded.

"We should get North a cat," she said as Ivy pushed on her head and on the counter and finally stood up.

"A cat?" Ivy laughed and boosted herself onto the countertop, "What gave you that idea?"

"I just think it would be funny to see him trying to take care of a little kitten. That's all," Holly shrugged, then grabbed Ivy's leg and pulled herself up to where she could boost herself up onto the counter next to Ivy.

"We should name it Al!" Ivy stared imperiously.

"What kind of a name is Al?" Jack asked incredulously.

"What kind of a name is Jack?" Ivy retorted.

Just then, the wand maker finally decided to return.

"Here we go!" he said slowly. "Fourteen inches with a phoenix feather core and wood from the nearest true lover's tree: oak and holly. The two woods can't be separated, trust me, I'd have done it if I could've. But I want you to try it. If not, I have an oak and phoenix feather wand and a holly and phoenix feather wand for you to try." Then he handed her the dual-wooded wand. Power rushed through Holly and into the wand, which gave off a shower of deep red sparks.

"Great!" the old wizard smiled tightly. "Now, I believe-"

"Don't forget our bet," Holly warned.

"As I was saying," he said with a glare at the girl, "I believe that's all you three need from here. Have a nice day."

"Thanks a bunch," Jack said to Mr. Ollivander as he steered the two girls out of the shop.

"I think that wand maker was just getting worried that it was going take me an hour as well. He didn't seem too enthused about giving this one up." Holly said, fingering the stick of wood.

"Especially for free!" Ivy laughed, "That was brilliant!"

"Anyway," Jack interjected. "Where should we go next?"

Holly looked down at the list. "Maybe robes, then books, quills and parchment after that, then potions stuff, and finally the pet shop?" she suggested.

Ivy and Jack groaned. "Why clothes first?!" Ivy asked, "Robes are hideous!"

"Yeah, why not get pets first?" Jack suggested hopefully.

"Because then you guys would become totally unmanageable," Holly explained. "So now it'll be a reward."

Ivy nodded. "Hey, Holly, you didn't drink the potion, did you?" When her sister shook her head, she continued, "So then how was Ollivander able to see you?"

"He must just believe in old legends." Holly shrugged. "So can we finish shopping now?"

* * *

***To get the best idea of what Ivy's sneezing fit was like, please refer to ****_The Scarlet Pimpernel_****, by Baroness Orczy, the last few pages of chapter twenty-five. Or, you know, violently sniff pepper up your nose. Either works.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So, how are we going to get your robes?" Ivy whispered to Holly out of the corner of her mouth.

Holly shrugged and looked around the small shop. "Madam Malkin can't see me...we could see if any of her assistants can...or I'll just figure something out."

They both turned to watch as Jack was measured and one of the shop girls brought out robes to fit to him. She laughed at something he said and he flashed a huge grin.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Ivy asked, suddenly interested in the mannequin beside her.

Holly shrugged, "I don't even know that much about Hogwarts. What about you?"

Ivy smiled and struck a 'brave' pose, "I think with my history, I'll be in Gryffindor…they're the brave ones."

Holly nodded, "What are the other houses?"

Ivy rolled her eyes and flopped out of the pose. "Really, Holly? Usually you always know everything!" She sighed, "Gryffindors are known for being brave. Ravenclaws are brilliant. Hufflepuffs are…loyal…and good diggers…and Slytherins are ambitious, cunning and usually bad apples. I think that's just because they let their ambitions get to their heads." Ivy was now staring thoughtfully at her sister. "I think you'd be-"

"What about Jack?" Holly interrupted, pointing to the boy who was now hopping off the stand and taking the robes from the girl.

Ivy frowned, "That's a hard one! Let me think…"

"Better think while your robes are being fitted. Madam Malkin is waving you over," Holly nudged her forward. "See if you can get robes like yours, just half an inch longer, alright? Tell them they're for your sister who's sick."

Ivy nodded and walked off, still thinking.

Holly stuck her hands in her pockets and watched as Ivy was led past the spot where Jack was paying for his robes to a stool near the back of the room. As Jack was walking toward her, she realized that she had a piece of paper in her pocket among the sickles, knuts, and galleons. She pulled it out and looked at it. Grinning, she made her way over to her sister, not even bothering to move out of the way as people walked through her.

"Hey, remember that one time we decided to make dresses?" She whispered to Ivy, "I've got my measurements right here and I'm putting them in your pocket. Just give them to the lady and have her make me six sets of robes."

Ivy breathed an almost imperceptible "Kay" and stuffed her hand in her pocket and grabbed the slip of paper that was in there.

Holly made her way back to the front of the shop, where Jack was waiting.

"So?" He asked, raising his right eyebrow slightly.

Holly shrugged, "Oh, I just found something that'll be useful in my pocket and put it in Ivy's pocket."

"Did you tell her?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, when I was talking to her I was talking about boys and pets. Of course I did! There's not much use in giving someone something useful if you don't tell them about it!"

"Alright!" Jack held up his hands in a peacemaking, almost surrendering, gesture. "Just wanted to make sure! You never know with you two."

"It's fine," Holly smiled reassuringly. Then her smile turned mischievous, "So was the girl helping you nice?"

Jack looked confused. "What girl?"

Holly snickered. "The one who was flirting with you as she was fitting you robes."

His mouth formed a silent "o" as he realized who she was talking about. "She was just a really nice person who was explaining the wizarding world to me." Then he matter-of-factly added, "and I wasn't flirting."

"Sure," Holly said, drawing the word out so it seemed like she didn't believe him.

"Jealous, Holly?" Jack smirked. "Well,don't be envious of her, you should be worried about-"

Just then Ivy came back and proclaimed loudly, "Alright! We can move on now! I've got my robes and Holly's right here." Then she grabbed the other two's arms and pulled them out of the shop. "On to the bookstore!"

* * *

Even though Holly would've liked to stay longer in both the Diagon Dispensary and Flourish and Blotts, they stayed only long enough to grab the books and potions supplies they needed, plus a few extra herbs that Holly thought would come in handy. They finished the rest of their shopping and came to Magical Menagerie.

"Alright guys, what do you want?" Holly asked, looking at the kittens.

"A mini giraffe!"Ivy exclaimed, rushing to the enclosure where the diminutive ungulates milled about, eating leaves from tiny trees.

"Ivy…" Holly warned, "I'm not exactly sure you can have one…"

"Sure I can!" Ivy said, laughing as one of the giraffes licked her with its purple tongue, "Dumbledore has that phoenix of his; I'm sure he'll understand! Besides, it's not like I'll be taking Elyana to class with me! She'll stay in my dorm or the common room."

Holly smiled, imagining the old man trying to say no to her sister's puppy eyes. "Fine," she laughed, "but I want to be there when he tries to tell you no!"

Ivy fist pumped and kissed the giraffe that licked her right on the snout. "Sweet!"

Jack and Holly laughed as she led the miniature African giant to the counter.

"Hmmm…" Holly murmured, "Do you think North would like the orange kitten better or the tabby over there?"

"You were serious?" Jack smirked.

"Holly's always serious, Jackie Boy," Ivy stated as she returned, a ribbon around Elyana's neck. She studied the kittens, "I think the gray one is the best for our dear old Cossak."

"I was thinking of getting him the orange one," Holly said. "That way if it gets stuck outside, he'll be able to find it more easily. What do you think, Jack?"

He shrugged, "They're both cute, but I think the gray one would fit in with the yetis better. Besides, I don't think North will let this kitten even think about going outside."

Holly smiled ruefully. "You're right. Gray one it is." She picked up the tiny tabby kitten and held it close.

"Jack, have you picked out an animal yet?" Ivy asked after a minute.

The winter spirit shook his head, "I was thinking of getting an owl, though."

Holly shrugged, "Sounds good to me. I think you've got to go to that Owl Emporium place down the street, though. I don't see any owls in here."

"Alright, well, I'll head over there then," Jack said. "Want me to pay for the kitten before I leave?"

Holly nodded, blushing. "The cashier probably can't see me."

"Yeah, probably should've thought of that, right?" Jack smirked.

Holly rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna look for a cat for myself. Should we all meet at that ice cream place when we're done?"

"Sure!" Ivy and Jack said at the same time.

"I'm gonna go with Jack, 'kay, Holly?" Ivy declared.

Holly nodded, already distracted by the different cats around the shop.

After Ivy and Jack left, she wandered around the shop, looking into all the cages and touching the jewels on the back of the tortoise.

"Look, Tavish, doesn't that cat look like McGonagall in her cat form?" A boy near her pointed at one of the cages she was standing in front of.

"You're right, Tomas! It does!" Another boy ran past her and crouched down to look into the cage.

'Tomas…Tavish…those both mean twin in Gaelic, if I'm not mistaken,' Holly thought. The two boys did look a lot alike.

"Come on, Tav," the first boy sighed. "Cormac is probably almost done looking at the new Quidditch stuff that came in. We should get back before he realizes we left."

After the two boys left, Holly crouched down and looked into the cage herself.

"McGonagall," she mused, "that rings a bell…hmm. Something in conjunction with Hogwarts, I think…"She sat for a while while she thought. "Got it!" She cried when she remembered. Then she rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Oh, cat, you and I are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

"So, what are you naming your cat?" Ivy asked after a bite of her maroon, brown, and green ice cream.

"Caoimhe," Holly said, sipping on her malt.

Ivy nodded, "That's a good name."

"Does it mean anything?" Jack asked, stroking the feathers of a snowy owl through the bars of its cage.

Ivy looked at Holly and Holly cleared her throat, "It means 'beautiful, gentle, or kind'."

When she didn't continue, Ivy added, "It was our mother's name."

Jack nodded, sobered a bit, knowing how hard it was for them to speak of their past. Then he perked up. "Hey, what should I name my owl? Any ideas?"

Holly looked up from her malt and stared at the bird in question. "Well, you could name him Finn."

Ivy snorted into her ice cream, "Or Gwen. They mean the same thing."

"Harald might work. And it would be a play on words."

"You and your intelligence! He should name it Kevin!"

"How about Herbert?"

"Mozart!"

"Snowflake?"

"ELSA!"

"Guys!" Jack interrupted them. "I'll figure it out on my own, I guess."

Holly and Ivy nodded.

Holly looked over at her sister's bowl of ice cream with mild curiosity. "Hey, Ivy, what are you eating?"

Ivy looked down at her bowl and pointed at the different colors of ice cream as she gave their flavors. "Pomegranate, Rocky Road, and Pistachio ice cream. There should be a banana in there, too." She pushed her ice cream around looking for the fruit. "What about you?"

"The specialty malt…I think it was White Chocolate Elderberry Toffee…"

Jack snorted. "Was?"

Holly nodded, "Yeah, I finished while we were picking out names for your owl, Ice Boy."

Jack frowned, "I think I like that less than Jackie Boy."

Ivy grinned, "Don't worry, Jackie Boy. I'll still call you that!"

The winter spirit groaned as Holly and Ivy laughed.

"Should we head back to the Pole now?" Holly asked, wipin tears from her eyes. "We've finished here."

Ivy nodded. "I can't wait to see North's face when you give him his present!"

Jack pulled a glass orb from his hoodie pocket. "We should find somewhere out of the way to use this. So people don't ask questions."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Jack, we're in the middle of wizarding England. I think as long as we do it near a fireplace, they'll think we're using the Floo Powder stuff."

Ivy shot a glance at her sister, "You know about Floo Powder but not Hogwarts?"

"I know about Hogwarts," Holly defended. "Anyway, we should go find a fireplace. I think there's a public use one over at the Leaky Cauldron."

They left the table and hurried down the street toward the pub.

* * *

**Alright, so, today, July 31, is Harry Potter's thirty-fourth birthday, and so I had to put this up today! No disclaimers because this is a fanfiction site…yep! Thanks all! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You ready yet?" Ivy pounded on her sister's door.

"No!" a muffled shout came through the thick oak wood. "I can't fit my mirror into my trunk!"

"Holly," Ivy groaned. "I'm pretty sure there are mirrors in the dorms at Hogwarts."

Holly threw open her door. "This is a magic mirror, though!"

Ivy face palmed. "Holly, why do you need a magic mirror? Isn't a normal one good enough?"

Holly folded her arms across her chest. "This one lets me keep in direct contact with any of the Guardians or immortals."

Ivy inspected the mirror carefully. "You sure you aren't just bringing it so you can stalk anyone who grabs your fancy?"

Holly turned as red as the berries of her namesake, "No!"

Ivy shrugged, "Okaaay. If you're sure." Then she looked around the room. "Have you seen a slim black notebook laying around? I was hoping to take it to school with me. Just in case."

Holly stared at Ivy for a full minute, dumbfounded. "The real one?" She finally got out.

Ivy grinned, "Maybe."

Holly shook her head. "Fine. Just remember that we've got to be at the train station in a few hours." She went back to stuffing the mirror into her large trunk. "I think I saw the notebook in question on the kitchen table."

"How about the giraffe treats I made for Elyana?"

"Where you usually put the notebook," Holly grunted.

Ivy tilted her head and watched her for a minute. "Do you want help?" she finally asked.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Ivy walked over and stared at the trunk and the mirror. Then she dumped everything out of the trunk, dropped the mirror in, and smiled.

"There you go!" she said. "You should get everything back in there fast."

"Thanks, Ivy," Holly groaned sarcastically. "You're a real pal."

"You're welcome!" Ivy said perkily. "Did you get breakfast yet?"

Holly sighed, "No, I'm pretty sure I've been trying to get that mirror in the trunk all morning."

"Well, I made some toast and bacon and orange juice if you want some," Ivy grinned slyly.

Holly had her back toward her and didn't see the grin. "Sure! That sounds great!"

* * *

"Ivy, isn't orange juice supposed to be a yellowish orangish color?" Holly asked, eyeing the bright blue juice.

"This is special orange juice," Ivy said. "Bunny sent it."

"That explains it," Holly sighed, taking a sip. Then she made a face. "Ach! This stuff is horrible! Don't we have any normal juice?"

Ivy shook her head. "Nope. Better just drink it up. Who knows what there will be to drink on the train."

Holly took another sip and shuddered. "It's worse than the stuff Mom used to make us drink!"

Ivy snickered. "Why don't you just gulp it down?"

Holly stuck out her tongue and gulped down the rest of the juice. Then she wolfed down the toast and bacon and grinned.

"I'm thinking we're gonna want to head up to the station or we'll be missing Jackie Boy and North. Hakin is pretty far from King's Cross." She stood up and walked toward the stairs.

Ivy watched her go and when she was out of sight, she pulled the empty flask out of her pocket, tossed it in the air a few times, and grinned.

"Ivy, come on, or we'll be late," Holly called to her sister. Ivy hurriedly stuck the flask back into her pocket and rushed after her sister.

* * *

Jack, Holly, and Ivy gathered around a huge mirror with their luggage. Ivy and Holly touched the mirror at the same time muttering some kind of spell. Then, Ivy grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him through the portal with them.

Silvery light swirled around them as they walked along a dark hallway.

"The mirror we're looking for should be in an unused ladies room near the platform," Holly said, consulting a small piece of paper she was holding.

"If we're using mirrors, why don't we just go all the way to Hogwarts?" Jack asked. "Wouldn't it be faster?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "We're doing it this way for the experience, of course! Don't you want to be able to say that you've ridden the Hogwarts Express?"

"And we haven't exactly mapped out a safe way to get there, yet," Holly added, still looking over the slip of paper. "We need to go this way!" She pointed back the way they came and started walking.

"Didn't we just come from that way?" Jack whispered to Ivy.

"It doesn't matter," she snickered. "Once you're out of the real world, direction is meaningless. That's why Holly's looking at that slip of paper. We've been through before, and used a really powerful, really exhausting spell to get to King's Cross Station, and that piece of paper recorded where we went and is now directing us back."

Jack nodded, a little confused.

"Come on!" Holly tugged them forward. "We'll just make it on time as is! We can't spend any longer talking about how this all works!"

"What about our stuff?" Jack asked as they sped along.

"I'll go back for it in a little while," Holly said. "Once we're on the train and everything."

They walked on in silence for a few minutes, then Holly stopped suddenly.

"Alright, look for the mirror at about eye level," She stated, looking around. "It should look like a large gathering of silvery light."

"Like that?" Jack asked, pointing to a ball of silver light just in front of him.

"Exactly!" Holly exclaimed. "Now, we should probably check to make sure it's the right mirror."

Ivy stuck her hands in the ball if light and pulled it into a large silvery disk. Then she stuck her head through and pulled it back after a little while.

"We're good!" She exclaimed. "There isn't anyone in there."

"Okay," Holly nodded. "You want to first, to show Jack how to do it? I'll follow right behind. "

Ivy pulled the bottom of the disk down farther, then stepped through. Jack glanced back at Holly and then followed. Holly looked once more at her paper and then quickly joined the others on the other side of the mirror.

"So, where's Platform 9 3/4?" Jack asked after they left the bathroom.

"You're looking at it," Ivy snorted before leaning against a nearby pillar and disappearing. Holly rolled her eyes and followed her sister through the brick. Jack sighed and bravely followed them.

* * *

"Hey, Ivy," Holly whispered, looking into a compartment. "Where are we going to sit?"

Ivy shrugged and looked into a different compartment.

"Hey!" She nudged her sister excitedly. "This one has a matched set in it and it looked like there's room for us! Hey, can we sit here?" she asked the three boys and gave them her signature grin.

"Sure," they shrugged.

"I'm Ivy," she said as she sat down next to one of the red haired twins.

"Fred," the boy said, holding out his hand. "I'm the better looking twin."

"No, I'm the better looking one," the other twin said. "You're the one that girls run from when they see your face."

"George!" Fred cried, grasping his heart. "How could you?"

"I'm Lee," the other boy said, ignoring the twins.

Jack sat next to him and said, "My name's Jack."

Holly silently stood at the compartment door and watched.

"And what's your name?" One of the twins asked, looking right at her.

Holly started. They saw her? But they hadn't ever seen her before. They must have started believing in the past week, unless…

"Ivy," she growled, looking murderously at her twin.

Ivy just grinned, "Oh, this is Holly. She's my twin. And, as you can see, Fred, I'm the better looking twin as well."

George rolled his eyes and winked at Holly. "They always say that, don't they? They just can't accept that we're more superior than them in looks and everything else."

Holly pushed past her anger and smiled. "Definitely. It's sad, isn't it?"

"So, Ivy, how did you get that wicked scar?" Lee asked, partly out of curiosity, partly to divert any fight that might be coming. Ivy, however, simply smirked at the question.

* * *

_Holly and Ivy watched the invaders from the battlements. Holly had shot her last arrow at one of the commanders of the vast horde and was now devising a scheme to get to the armory and the special arrows inside. Ivy was running her thumb along the edge of her katana (a gift from a visiting prince), glancing up every once in a while to gauge how long it would take the enemy to break in._

_"We've got two choices, Holly," she finally said, locking her emerald eyes on her twin's. "We can either can either stay in the castle and definitely die - and it will be a massacre," she added when she saw the look on her sister's face, "or we can take our people and escape to somewhere safe."_

_Holly nodded._

_"What do you want to do?"_

_"Let's swallow our pride," Holly sighed. "and let our people live a little longer." She gazed down at the enemy, "Should we use the tunnel? Or the stones?"_

_"Both," Ivy stated cooly. When her twin nodded in understanding, she continued, "We'll need to bring the relics." Holly nodded again, tears filling her eyes. They wouldn't be coming back._

_"What do you want me to do first? Gather the weapons and relics or tell our people?" she asked, staring at the army surrounding their home._

_Ivy motioned to a nearby page. "Tell everyone to gather anything important to them and gather outside the kitchens." When the boy had left, she turned back to Holly, "Let's do this together, alright?"_

_After they had gathered the most important relics and hidden the rest, the twins made their way to the kitchens._

_"Holly, you should speak to them," Ivy urged._

_Holly scoffed, "Sure, I'll do that and then you'll have to spend the next few hours trying to get them to escape with us."_

_Ivy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You'll do fine. Besides, you'll say it succinctly enough that we'll be on our way in at least ten minutes."_

_Holly stared at the crowd they had reached. Ivy nudged her. "I'll even let you outline our plan to our captains."_

_Holly stared at her twin suspiciously. "And let me use the knives for a month?"_

_"Fine," Ivy mumbled. "I'll let you use the knives for a month."_

_Holly nodded, "Alright. I'll do it."_

_Ivy grinned, her typical good humor showing through her grim facade. "You'd better get up there. Everyone's getting restless."_

_Holly set her jaw and walked through the crowd to a group of crates someone had stacked to make a makeshift stage. She climbed up and raised her arms. The crowd quieted and watched her expectantly._

_"My people!" she cried. "Tonight we have a choice. We can stay and fight," a cheer came at this, "or we can escape. If we fight, we might kill a few of these interlopers, but in the end, we will be killed and our children made slaves. If we escape, we will live and perhaps take them when they aren't prepared. Ivy and I have decided to escape to the rocks of our ancestors. All who would like to come, may. Please, discuss this with your families. Each captain will meet with his men and decide what they will do and then come see me. Women and children who are going will prepare food and other necessaries to bring with us. That is all."_

_"My decision has been made!" A voice shouted from the middle of the crowd. "I shall stay with my rulers and protect them till I die!"_

_"As shall I!" another voice cried._

_"And I!" a man near the front joined in, then kneeled down on one knee._

_Soon all the men were shouting that they, too, would stay with Holly and Ivy and keep them safe._

_Ivy grinned broadly and Holly blushed._

_"Captains, please join me in the Great Hall!" she shouted above the noise. "Ivy, please help with the preparations."_

_Once Ivy nodded, Holly turned and made her way through the kitchens to the Great Hall._

* * *

"Earth to Ivy," Jack said waving his hand in front of Ivy's face.

"Hi Jackie boy!" Ivy grinned snapping out of her thoughts.

"Don't call me that," Jack groaned. Ivy rolled her eyes at him and turned to Holly.

"Were you going to go get our stuff?"

Holly nodded and quickly left the compartment.

"So…" Lee said tentatively. "Holly said you got in a fight with a bear?"

Ivy laughed. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" Fred asked after a brief awkward silence.

"What's that?" Jack said curiously.

"Only the best game ever!" George exclaimed. "Come on, we'll show you how to play!"

Once Jack learned how to play, the five of them played till the train reached the station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Where's Holly?" Jack whispered to Ivy as they followed Fred, George, and Lee off the train.

Ivy shrugged. "She should be back by now. I don't know where she is."

Jack nodded and got into a carriage. "You guys sure have weird looking horses." He commented after looking long and hard at the skeletal horses pulling the carriage.

Fred laughed, "What horses?"

Jack was about to point to the horses, but Ivy nudged him hard.

"Those are Thestrals," she whispered harshly. "You can only see them if you've seen death and accepted it."

"So who've you seen die?" Jack asked.

Ivy glared at him. "Does it matter right now? I could ask you the same thing."

Jack thought about it. He didn't even know who he saw die. Did Sandy count? He shook his head.

Ivy nodded and climbed into the carriage. She was glad he didn't want to talk about it. Before she stepped in, she looked around again for Holly, worried that her twin was late. If the train left before she got back…Ivy shuddered. Holly would have to traverse the paths to Hogwarts by herself.

Inside the carriage, Fred, George, and Lee were explaining the House system to Jack.

"-So whichever House you get put into," Fred was saying. "is like your family for the next year."

"And if you mess up and get caught doing something wrong, or get on Snape's bad side, you get points deducted from your House," George added.

"But if you get an answer right, or do something amazing, your House gains points," Lee pointed out.

Jack nodded slowly. "Alright. So far, I understand. Just two questions: What are the four Houses? And who's Snape?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Snape's the Potions teacher here. We saw him when we were in Dumbledore's office over the summer. He's known for his extremely bad temper and morbidly greasy hair."

"Sounds about right," George chuckled. "Now, the four Houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"Slytherins are sneaky devils," Fred said seriously. "They're backstabbing, arrogant, selfish, rich, pureblooded gits. Don't befriend one if you value your values."

Lee laughed, "Ravenclaws are known for their brains. They used to be the smartest kids in the school before Hermione Granger showed up. They're alright if you can understand what they're saying."

"Hufflepuffs," Fred started, then paused. "Um…Hufflepuffs are loyal…and Cedric Diggory was a Puff…I guess they're nice…they're extremely easy to prank…but not as fun as the Slytherins…"

"And Gryffindors," Lee started. "Are noble, brave, great people to be around-"

"Humble," Ivy snickered.

"Extremely so," George agreed. "Very good looking, and fun."

"We're the best," Fred shrugged, almost looking apologetic. "Nothing more to it."

Jack laughed. "Okay, guys, I think I got it."

"Good," Ivy said, looking out the window. "We've just arrived."

* * *

As they walked through the doors, they were met by a tall, older looking lady.

"That's McGonagall," George whispered to Ivy and Jack. "She can be pretty strict, but I think she loves us all the same."

"Hello, Professor!" Lee called cheerfully. "We were just going in to the feast. Care to join us?"

"Go and join your classmates, you three," she replied tartly. "I need to speak to Ivy and Mister Frost."

George, Fred, and Lee shrugged apologetically and left Jack and Ivy standing with the deputy headmistress.

"Are we in trouble already?" Jack inquired, grinning at the older lady.

"Where is your sister?" McGonagall asked Ivy, ignoring Jack for the moment.

Ivy shrugged. "She said she had to grab some stuff from our house and that she'd be here soon. If she's not here, I don't know where she is."

McGonagall sighed. "I have to direct the first-year students into the Great Hall shortly. I need to know if you want to be Sorted after they've all been Sorted or if you'd like to be Sorted in the Headmaster's office after the feast."

Jack grinned, "Well, I think I already know which House I'm going to be in, so I don't mind being Sorted in front of everyone."

Ivy nodded, "Let's just get it over with."

"Follow me, then," McGonagall beckoned. "You'll come in with the first-years."

Ivy and Jack followed her to the doors of the Great Hall, where a mob of kids were waiting anxiously. They joined the shifting crowd and waited for something to happen.

"Are you sure that will work?" a boy in front of them whispered to the person next to him.

"Positive," a familiar voice affirmed. "After the Headmaster is done talking just raise your hand and ask. He'll give you the password."

"Holly?" Ivy asked incredulously.

"Oh," Holly straightened up, "hey Ivy, Jack. How's it going?"

"Where have you been?" Ivy exclaimed. "I was so worried! I thought you missed the train and were going to have to take a path here!"

Holly grinned. "I'll tell you later."

Ivy was about to protest, but just then, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the horde of eleven-year-olds surged forward.

Jack caught his breath as he looked up at the ceiling. He could see the Moon watching from behind a cloud and stars winking at him from the night sky.

"Home, sweet home," Ivy sighed.

"That was always my favorite relic," Holly smiled, nodding to the ceiling that Jack was still staring at. "I almost took on a whole legion of Roman soldiers to get this back."

"You guys lived here?" Jack asked in amazement.

"Yep!" Ivy nodded. "This used to be our home. That dais over there was where our family used to eat on feast days and other special occasions."

Holly giggled. "Remember that one time Aidan got everyone to try and hit the shield over the dais from the other side of the room? And one of the men's spears hit Dad's goblet and spilled cider all over his best tunic?"

"That wasn't just anyone's spear," Ivy protested. "That was mine!"

Holly guffawed, earning her looks from everyone in the room.

"Sorry!" she said, holding back a laugh. "Please, continue."

Once everyone had gone back to watching the sorting, she turned to Ivy.

"That couldn't have been you!" she whispered. "You were standing right next to me and that spear was from the other side of the room!"

Ivy wiggled her eyebrows. "What else is magic for?"

"Jack Frost," McGonagall's voice sliced through their conversation.

Jack walked slowly up to where the deputy headmistress was standing and sat on the stool beside her. Ivy and Holly watched silently as the hat was placed on his head and as it decided on the House to place him in. After a few minutes, the hat finally yelled out its choice.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Amid the applause, Jack looked to the girls, his chagrin clear on his pale face. Ivy shrugged, silently giggling. Holly gave him a thumbs up and pointed him toward the Hufflepuff table. He hurried to the table and quickly sat down at the end nearest the dais.

Ivy, not waiting for her name to be called, walked briskly up to the stool and sat down. The hat barely touched her head when it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ivy hopped off the stool and skipped to the Gryffindor table. Holly squared her shoulders and walked up to the stool and the hat. She sat down and closed her eyes.

_"__I thought Ivy was just a mistake"_ the unmistakable voice of the Sorting Hat growled. _"Now you're here too. I thought you two had decided never to return."_

Holly shrugged. _"Stuff happened."_

_"__Mmmhmm," _the Sorting Hat agreed absentmindedly as he looked through her experiences. _"Well, Ivy might not have changed, but you definitely have. You two are working with the Guardians, now?" _ He sounded mildly surprised, _"I never thought you'd be willing to even see that Russian again…oooh, I see…"_

Holly opened one of her eyes and saw Ivy holding up her arm and tapping her wrist. _"I think you need to hurry. Ivy's tapping her wrist."_

The Sorting Hat huffed. _"Fine. I think you'd be best in…"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Holly stood and walked toward the Ravenclaw table. A cough behind her and quiet laughter around her helped her realize that she still had the Sorting Hat on her head. She slipped it off her head and quickly placed it in the deputy headmistress's outstretched hand. Cheeks burning, she carefully made her way back to her new table.

As she sat down, Dumbledore stood up. "There is a time for speechmaking," he started, looking around at all the students with a twinkle in his eye. "but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Holly hardly registered that food was magically appearing on the platters at the middle of the table as she studied the teachers at the head table. There was the tall strict lady, McGonagall, picking at the fish in front of her. And next to her was that one greasy-haired potions master…Severus something. Holly figured she'd ask Ivy later. Then there was a midget and a giant sitting right next to each other. And there was a lady whose steel-gray hair stuck out everywhere. And then there was a short, toad like lady. Holly wrinkled her nose. She looked like bad news.

Holly grabbed a pea and threw it at her sister's head. Ivy turned and gave her a questioning look. Holly pointed to the toad lady and stuck her tongue out. Ivy glanced over at her and then shuddered and nodded her agreement.

Just then the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up again. Holly turned around and started playing with her fork. She figured she wouldn't worry about the rules, especially since she knew she and Ivy were going to break most of them pretty quickly. Then, the toad lady stood up and interrupted the Headmaster. Holly looked around to gauge everyone's reactions. The greasy-haired potions master was watching the toad lady with pure hatred in his eyes. Most of the other teachers had varying looks of disgust on their faces, though Dumbledore just looked mildly amused. Of the students, one boy at the Gryffindor table was looking at her with as much malice as the potions master. On the other side of the hall, at the Slytherin table, most of the students watched with something akin to adoration in their eyes. Holly shook her head. This lady was really trouble.

Finally, the toad lady ended her speech and Dumbledore stepped forward and finished his. As he was about to dismiss everyone, a small boy sitting near Jack bashfully raised his hand.

"Excuse me," he said timidly, "but I was wondering what the wifi password was."

Holly grinned as Dumbledore kindly said, "Sherbet lemon with a capital S and no spaces."

The first-year nodded and the Headmaster finished dismissing them.

* * *

**This one's a bit shorter, I know. But I do need to end somewhere...and I do have school...and I may or may not have the books in an easily accessible place at the moment...**

**yep! That's about it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning, Holly sat down next to Ivy at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Hey!" Ivy greeted her, as chipper as ever.

Holly grunted in reply, not totally awake yet. She searched through the pitchers of beverages on the table, then stood up in disgust.

"I'll be back," she muttered and stalked over to the Hufflepuff table, where she talked to Jack for a minute, searched his table, then left. Jack watched her for a minute, then made his way over to where Ivy was sitting.

"She really likes eggnog, doesn't she?" he whispered incredulously to Ivy.

Ivy laughed and nodded. "North got her hooked a few Christmases ago." They watched as Holly left the Ravenclaw table and walked over to the Slytherin table. She tapped a blonde kid on his shoulder and leaned over to talk to him. Ivy and Jack weren't close enough to hear what he said in reply, but they were able to see his smirk. Then Holly stepped back and set her hands on her hips. Immediately, Ivy stood and started walking over. Jack ran to catch up, slightly worried by the look on Ivy's face.

"What's wrong?"

Ivy gestured to where Holly and the blonde boy were standing. "Holly. She's a beast in the morning. I'm afraid if he doesn't let her at least look for a pitcher of eggnog, she'll seriously injure him. That would give her unwanted attention and make people suspicious."

"You've given it a lot of thought, haven't you?" Jack smiled. "I thought that was Holly's job."

Ivy shrugged. "It is. I just take over when she doesn't think rationally."

Just then, Holly punched the boy in the face, knocking him back into his Housemates. Then she grabbed a green pitcher and walked away, leaving the table to stare after her.

As she walked past her sister and Jack, she grinned. "Hey guys. I found some eggnog!"

Ivy sighed and followed her sister back to the Gryffindor table.

Once there, they found Fred and George talking with three other Gryffindor students.

"…find out exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires form his joke shop, carefully evaluate the results of our research, and then produce the products to fit the demand," Fred was saying cheerfully.

"Can I help?" Ivy asked, squeezing in to sit between the two brothers. "I'm pretty good with pranks and stuff."

George shrugged. "We'll have to see what you can do first. We want only the best."

Ivy nodded and turned to the girl he had been talking to. "I'm Ivy. What's your name?"

The girl, who had very bushy hair, stated, "I'm Hermione Granger," then turned to Fred and asked where he was going to get the money to start his joke shop.

Holly sat down and grabbed a goblet and poured herself some eggnog. Then, lifting the pitcher, she turned to the boy sitting beside her. "Would you like some eggnog?" The boy, whose hair was as red as Fred and George's, turned scarlet and shook his head. Holly shrugged and took a swig from her goblet.

"So, what're we doing today?" she asked Ivy, wiping the white liquid from her upper lip.

Ivy face palmed. "School, Holly. School. You should have gotten your schedule earlier at the Ravenclaw table."

Holly made a face. "Great. I guess that means I've got to go get that…" She trailed off as she stood and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

Ivy snorted as her sister went up to a small, wizened wizard and asked for her schedule. He handed her a slip of parchment and she turned to rejoin them at the table. Ivy hurriedly poured all the salt from the nearest salt cellar into the pitcher of eggnog and Holly's goblet, then turned and started talking to Jack.

Holly sat down and looked over her classes.

"I've got History of Magic, then Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and double Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy today. What about you guys?" Then she took a sip of her eggnog and made a face. "Oh, thanks a ton, Ivy!" She stuck her finger in the goblet and twirled it counterclockwise. "That's real funny."

Ivy snickered as Hermione, the red headed boy, and the boy who seemed to hate the toad lady from last night, watched in amazement.

"So?" Holly prompted. "What are your classes?"

"Um…"Jack studied his parchment. "Looks like I've got Care of Magical Creatures with you, but I have Transfiguration first. After Care of Magical Creatures, I have Charms and Divination."

Ivy sighed. "So you've only got a class with Holly today. I've got History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. So, no classes with you, Jackie Boy, but plenty with my dear, dear sister."

Hermione frowned. "Wait, Holly, why do you have History of Magic with us? Ravenclaws have that on Tuesdays."

The red head rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Hermione to know her schedule and another House's."

Hermione shot him a look. "I'm just wondering."

Holly shrugged. "I don't know. That's just what my schedule says."

Jack tapped his fingers against the table, leaving trails of ice crystals where they touched. "Well, I think I'm going to go Transfiguration." Then he picked up his staff and left.

"I'm going to go find the History of Magic classroom, then," Holly said, standing and grabbing the eggnog pitcher. Then she winked at Ivy. "I want to get a good seat."

Ivy grinned and stood as well. "Sounds like a good idea! I'll come too!"

The two sisters turned and walked away before Hermione could tell them that they all had History of Magic together and they could walk together.

* * *

"So, what do you think the History of Magic teacher will be like?" Ivy asked as she and Holly strapped fireworks to the backside of the blackboard.

"Don't know," Holly said through the firecrackers she had between her teeth. "But there's no chair or desk in the front of the room, so they must like to stand and walk around." She taped them to the border of the board and stepped back to look at them.

Ivy nodded and reached for a wire to hook to the rocket she was working on. "So, why are we doing this the Muggle way?"

Holly stepped up on a desk they had pulled over. "Because the administration here will focus on magic. So if we do it this way, they won't think of looking for normal human clues. We're wearing gloves just as a precaution." She taped some wires to the ceiling, hopped off the desk, moved it a few feet away, jumped back up, and taped the wires against the ceiling again.

"How are we going to get rid of the wires?" Ivy stood and stretched.

Holly grinned and tossed her more wire. "I had the yetis at the Pole make them so they'll decompose once we send a charge through them. Do you have that camouflage paper with you?"

Ivy looked through her bag and pulled out three silvery sheets of paper. "You're lucky Phil likes you. I can't get him to give me anything!"

Holly started cutting the paper into strips and taping the strips over the wire. "He doesn't give me anything. We have an agreement. Phil gives me whatever I need and I test their security and make cookies."

Ivy face palmed. "Alright. That's why Jack can't get in there. You're helping the enemy!"

Holly walked to the back of room and studied their work. "Looks good. We should get to class. You have the detonator?"

Ivy held up a little black box. "And I can hook it up later, when we want to set them off."

"Perfect!" Holly grinned and started cleaning up. "So, if we hurry, we should be able to make it to the History of Magic classroom with a minute to spare."

Ivy waited for Holly to finish, then opened the door.

They walked into the History of Magic classroom two minutes early and found seats by Hermione and those two boys.

"I thought you said you were going to get here early," she whispered to Ivy.

"We are early," Ivy whispered back. "A whopping two minutes early."

"But—" Hermione started, then the teacher floated in.

"The teacher's a ghost?" Holly whispered to the red headed boy incredulously.

"Yeah…"He said slowly. "But don't think that makes this class interesting. This is the most boring class ever."

Holly nodded and turned to watch the teacher. After a few minutes, she passed a note to Ivy. _This stuff was a lot more interesting the first time around._

Ivy read it and nodded, then wrote a bit and passed it back. _Who knew that the secession of the elves from the world could be so boring? I thought it was brilliant. Especially that spell we came up with to make a pocket universe._

Holly looked past Ivy to where Hermione was sitting, scribbling furiously to get everything down. _This is terrible._ She wrote. _Look at Hermione. I think she's the only one taking any notes._ Then she paused and listened to the lecture. _He just skipped the best part! And he didn't even mention that it was the two of us who made the spell!_

Ivy read the note and rolled her eyes. _You know, this is a waste of time. I'm leaving. Wanna go find the Peeves? See if he still remembers us?_ She passed the parchment to Holly, who read the last part and nodded.

"Hey, Holly and I are gonna go." Ivy whispered to Hermione. "The professor's skipping stuff, so we're just going to read the book."

Hermione started to protest, but Ivy and Holly just brushed past her.

"Those two are just as bad as your brothers, Ron!" she whispered furiously to the red head Holly had been sitting next to. "They said Professor Binns is skipping stuff so they were leaving."

Ron looked wistfully after the two twins, who were now walking out the door. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

* * *

**Alright, so I have an idea. If I start posting short stories of Holly and Ivy just goofing off...like them talking to Peeves...would anyone read those? And would it be better if I just put them in their own separate story or if I include them in this as bonus chapters or something? Anyway, comment/review with your thoughts, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, is Defense Against the Dark Arts usually interesting?" Holly whispered to Hermione as they walked in from Ancient Runes.

She shrugged. "We have a new teacher each year, so it depends. I wouldn't get my hopes up, though," she added conspiratorially, "this professor seems to be in the Ministry's pocket. I doubt any good will come of the class."

Holly nodded and took a seat near the far wall of the room. "Did you read the book?"

"Of course," Hermione stated. She was going to say more, but Ivy burst into the room.

"HOLLY! The Divination teacher! She's for real! She doesn't act like it most of the time, but that special aura's around her too! We found a Seer!"

Holly glanced over at the teacher, who was watching Ivy with a frown. "That's great, Ivy, but perhaps we can talk about this later? Like, when we're alone?"

Ivy took a breath and nodded. "I'm just so excited! Do you know how fortunate we are?"

Hermione huffed, "I don't think you can be talking about _our_ Divination teacher. She's a total fake, and so is the subject."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "That's what Harry and Ron said, and that it was just an easy O, but I know differently!"

"Who are Ron and Harry?" Holly queried.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Holly! You're in Ravenclaw, you're supposed to be smart! Harry and Ron are the two guys who sat with us at lunch, breakfast, and History of Magic."

As Holly nodded, Hermione broke in. "Where are they anyways?"

Ivy laughed. "I guess I lost them in my hurry to get over here. They should be coming in soon."

Just as she said that, Harry and Ron walked in and hurried over to where the girls were sitting. They sat down quickly and avoided looking at Ivy.

"I think they think I'm slightly bonkers," Ivy leaned over and whispered to her sister.

Holly arched an eyebrow. "Really? What gave them that idea?"

Ivy punched Holly in the arm and glared at her.

Before Holly could retaliate, the toad lady stood.

"Good afternoon, class!" she said in her high-pitched voice.

A few people gave a weak "Good afternoon" in reply and she frowned. "Tut, tut. _That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class."

This time, as the class chanted back "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," Holly leaned over to Ivy. "I thought she would croak. I honestly would've bet money on that." Ivy snickered and the toad lady, Professor Umbridge, frowned at them. "Would you like to share with the class what is so funny, Miss…?"

Ivy grinned evily, "Miss Caoilfhionn Faolán!"

Professor Umbridge blinked. Holly face palmed, but stayed quiet.

The toad lady gained her composure and turned away from Ivy, pretending nothing had happened.

"Wands away and quills out, please."

Holly rolled her eyes and grabbed a quill, some ink, and a bit of parchment from her bag. Once Umbridge's back was turned, she muttered, "This is going to be a _great_ class."

Ivy was quick to nod.

"…your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Umbridge was saying. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year."

Ivy snorted as Holly rolled her eyes again.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

"Oh joy," Ivy muttered. She looked over at Holly, who seemed to be studiously copying down whatever was on the blackboard. On closer inspection, however, Ivy saw that she was drawing a toad in a pink cardigan and with a black bow on its head. Ivy nudged Holly and nodded to the drawing. Holly smiled and mouthed "For North" before resuming her coloring.

After everyone was done copying down the stuff on the blackboard, Umbridge asked, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?" When the muttering of "yes" had ended, Umbridge tutted.

"I think we'll try that again," she said. "Shen I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

This time, "Yes, Professor Umbridge," resounded – except for one "Nope!"

The toad lady's eyes hardened. "Who doesn't have a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

Ivy's hand shot up. "Me!"

Umbridge stalked forward, a small, hard, smile forming. "And why don't you have a copy, Miss Fallan?"

"FWAL-lawn," Ivy corrected. "I don't have a copy because my sister and I decided we were going to share textbooks for our required classes. She has it right now."

Holly held up their copy. "It's right here!" She smiled her most winning smile, "I'm okay if my sister reads it first. I read pretty fast, so I can catch up later."

Professor Umbridge's smile turned to a frown instantaneously. "That won't be necessary. I just happen to have a copy your sister can use till she gets her own. Detention, Miss Fallan, for not being prepared for class."

Ivy nodded and sighed. "Sure. I'll have to work it into my schedule, though."

Amid a burst of giggles and snorts from the class, Umbridge smiled. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, everyone please open your books to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.'" Then she slipped over to a shelf on the wall by the door, grabbed a book, and walked back to Ivy.

"Here," she said saccharinely, then walked back to her desk and sat down, watching them.

Holly opened her book and started reading, crossing things out as she went along and writing her own ideas in the margins. Ivy opened the book and started drawing symbols in the margins with her fingers. Once the symbols on one page started to glow, Ivy turned the page and started on the next page. She was a few chapters in when Professor Umbridge broke the silence.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione said.

"Well, we're reading just now," Umbridge replied with a tight smile. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. Holly shut her book and leaned forward, turning so she could see Hermione.

"And your name is – ?"

"Hermione Granger," stated Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger," Umbridge said in a dangerously sweet voice. "I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

"Well, I don't," Hermione stated bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells." Holly nodded.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" the toad lady repeated after a short silence. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"I can think of a situation," Holly muttered to Ivy, who was still drawing symbols in her book. "I can think of at least twenty."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron inquired loudly.

Professor Umbridge turned and looked at him. "Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. – ?"

"Weasley," Ron provided, throwing his hand into the air.

Umbridge turned away from him and smiled. Harry and Hermione raised their hands too and, after a moment, the toad lady addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes. Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked in an overly sweet voice.

Hermione shook her head. "No, but –"

"Well then," the toad lady interrupted. "I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way –"

Holly couldn't take it any longer. "Actually, the whole point of this class _is_ to practice defensive spells. It says so in the charter that the Founders came up with when they founded the school. Section 12, paragraph 7, line 14. The library has a copy you can look it up in."

Umbridge spun to look at Holly. "That's wonderful, Miss Fallan, but that was ages ago. There is no reason now for us to take chances with your safety. As I was saying, you will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way –"

"What use is that?" Harry interrupted loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a –"

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge sang out.

Harry thrust his hand into the air, but Umbridge turned away, only to see more hands waving in the air.

"And your name is?" she pointed to one of the boys.

"Dean Thomas." He stated proudly.

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free –"

Umbridge interrupted him. "I repeat, do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but –"

"Yeah!" Holly shouted, waving her hand in the air, "I expect to!"

Umbridge smiled. "By whom do you expect to be attacked, Miss Fallan?"

"First, Faolán isn't my last name. It's Neacht. Second, I expect to be attacked by her." Holly pointed at Ivy. "She can be quite fierce."

Ivy growled and bared her teeth helpfully, then said, "It's not Neacht, it's Sláine, silly."

Umbridge smiled and went on as if nothing had happened. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed – not to mention," she laughed nastily, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Dean Thomas piped up angrily, "If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best we ever –"

"_Hand_, Mr. Thomas!" Professor Umbridge said gleefully. "As I was saying – you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially leathal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day –"

"No we haven't, "Hermione started, "we just –"

"_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!_"

Hermione's hand shot up and Umbridge turned away.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on_ you –"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he? Mind you, we still learned loads –" Dean Thomas said.

"_Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!_ Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at one of the girls.

Holly stood up. "I'm going," she whispered to Ivy. "I've heard enough. But you stay," she added as Ivy started to get up, too. "Finish whatever you're doing with that book." Holly started walking to the door.

Umbridge spun around. "And where do you think you're going?"

Holly smiled back. "To my dorm. I figured that there's no point in being here if all we're going to be doing is looking at the theories behind the spells. Most of it should be natural instinct, anyway."

Umbridge frowned for the first time. "Sit down. You will stay until class is ended."

Holly raised her eyebrows. "Really? Well, we'll see about that!" Then, she vanished.

Ivy snorted. "Show off," she muttered. Then she went back to drawing symbols in the book.

* * *

**Alright, so since it's been a looong time, you, my dear readers, get a looong chapter. Alright, it's mainly because I put in some of the book material. BY THE WAY, I don't own any of that, and I just thought I'd make that doubly clear now...**

**Now, I'm going to go back to watching Hogan's Heroes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Holly stared out the window. "So, what should we do for the rest of the day, guys?"

"Don't you have Astronomy, or something?" Ivy asked, looking up from where she was lying on the library floor.

"Not till it gets dark," Holly rolled her eyes.

Jack looked up from his homework. "Maybe we could go outside and have some fun. Maybe make a snowman."

Ivy sat up and crumpled the coloring page she was working on and threw it at him. "Get back to your homework, Jackie Boy! We don't want any ideas about a snowman."

Holly walked over to the table Jack was sitting at. "We could always look for some of those secret passageways."

Ivy frowned. "Do you think they're still here?"

Holly shrugged. "Sal's passageway probably is."

Jack perked up. "Sal?"

Ivy nodded and started twirling her pen around her fingers. "Sal was our baby brother. Boy, he was cute!"

Holly smiled. "Of course he was! Anyway, his secret chamber is probably still there. And I bet the secret stairway to the tower they're using for Astronomy is still open, too!" She closed the book Jack was looking through. "Alright. Let's go find the secret passage. I think if we let Jack do too much homework right now, he's going to go crazy!"

Ivy grinned and shook her head. "Sounds good! But what about your homework?"

Holly shrugged. "I got it done after I left Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was pretty easy."

Just then, Hermione walked in. "Hey, Ivy, Jack. Have either of you seen Holly? I wanted to see if she wanted to work on our Ancient Runes homework."

Jack looked a bit confused. "You can't find her?" Ivy elbowed him.

"Haven't seen her since Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said nonchalantly. "She's probably up in the Ravenclaw tower, studying. Maybe you'll find her if you look up there."

Hermione nodded and left.

Jack turned to Holly, who was packing up her books and stuff. "She couldn't see you?"

Ivy shook her head. "How'd you get the potion to wear off so fast?"

Holly shrugged. "I don't know. It just happened."

Ivy nodded. "Alright. Well, let's go find that secret passageway!"

* * *

"Has that trap always been there?" Ivy asked Holly as she felt to see if her eyebrows had been singed off.

Holly shook her head, fingering a new hole in her robes. "It was probably added after we left. Sal did come back when he was older. Maybe he installed it then."

Jack gripped his staff tightly. "Your brother must have been crazy!"

Ivy glared at Jack. Holly just shook her head. "No, he was brilliant. There must be a reason for the new traps."

Ivy held up her wand, the tip alit. "More traps?"

Holly shrugged. "Makes sense."

Ivy shook her head and sighed. "I'm pretty sure that door leads to the battlements at the top of the tower."

Jack grinned. "That's great! I'm ready to be done with this cramped tunnel!" Then he grabbed the door and pulled it open.

Instantly, red and blue and green powder fell on him. Then water gushed through the doorway and covered him. When the water had gone, Jack was dyed in various shades of red, blue, and green.

Ivy turned to Holly. "Maybe it was the next door."

"Was that one of your brother's traps, too?" Jack sputtered.

Holly shook her head. "Nope. That was one of mine. If you shut the door, the trap should reset."

Jack slammed the door shut and the three walked on. Finally, they came to a large door at the end of the tunnel. Holly stepped forward and placed her hand on the door, murmuring words as she did so. Finally, she stepped back and nodded.

"It's safe now."

Jack eyed the door warily. "Ivy. Why don't you go first?"

Ivy laughed. "Don't trust us, Jackie Boy?" Then she walked over to where Holly was standing and opened the door.

She and Holly walked out into the cool afternoon air, with Jack quickly following behind. Holly grinned.

"Hey, you can see our house from here!"

Ivy groaned. "That has got to be one of the lamest jokes in the history of lame jokes."

Holly's grin just grew. "So?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. Then she turned to look at the lake. "Hey! We've got a giant squid! That's new!"

Holly rushed over. "We do? That's so cool! I've always wanted a giant squid! We should call it Herbert!"

Jack turned and stared at her. "Herbert?"

Holly nodded. "Yeah. Herbert. Isn't Herbert an amazing name?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "You always want to name things Herbert. I think we should name it Isaac!"

Holly frowned. "Come on! Herbert is a much better name than Isaac!"

Ivy shook her head. "No! Isaac is better!"

"Herbert!"

"Isaac!"

Jack shook his head. "What if we call it Pumpkin?"

The twins looked at him. "That's a horrible name!" They yelled.

"Of course we could just name it Muffins," Holly mused.

Ivy nodded. "Muffins is a very good name for a squid."

Jack just stared at the two. "You're naming the squid Muffins?"

"Of course!" Ivy said. "Look at the top. The triangle part looks a lot like the top of a muffin."

Holly snickered. "At least it looks like the top of the muffins Ivy makes."

Ivy punched Holly.

"Hey!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "If you guys are going to be busy, I'm gonna go make some snow in Russia or something, okay? I'll see you later."

Holly nodded. "Just be back before too late. You don't want to get caught sneaking in."

* * *

Holly yawned and looked through her telescope again. Jupiter and Mars weren't going to be near each other for at least another month. She turned and looked at her fellow Ravenclaws. All of them were either peering through their telescopes or studiously writing notes. She sighed and looked up at the stars. Ivy had forced her to drink another of those vile potions again so no one would think she was absent. As long as she didn't have to go to that vile toad's class tomorrow, she would be fine with seeing how long this vial lasted.

"Excuse me," a girl tapped her shoulder. Holly spun around, almost knocking over her telescope in the process. The girl reddened. "Sorry! I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Cho Chang," She held out her hand. "You're Holly, right?"

Holly shook her hand and nodded. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." She turned to reposition her telescope.

"Where are you from?"

"Most recently, Wales."

"So your family moves a lot?"

Holly nodded. "Well, we did when I was younger." Which wasn't a lie – she and Ivy were always moving in search of a new adventure.

"And Ivy and Jack are your siblings, right? Are you triplets?" Cho asked, leaning toward her.

"Ivy and I are twins, but Jack's just a really good friend." Holly looked up from her telescope. "When does this class end?"

"At two, why?"

Holly started packing her things into her bag. "It's one fifty and there's a bunch of clouds coming in from the north-east. I'm pretty sure our teacher isn't going to have us stay ten more minutes when that storm is about three minutes away."

Cho started to protest, but stopped as the teacher announced. "Alright everyone, that's enough for the night. There's a storm coming and we don't want to be caught in the rain."

Holly grinned, grabbed her telescope, and quickly left the tower. "See you later!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

**Well, I promise I'm not dead...at least I don't think so...let me get back to you guys on that...**


End file.
